Usted No Tiene Mensajes Nuevos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Li Syaoran miraba fijamente su nuevo teléfono celular, esperando que la estúpida leyenda de "ningún mensaje nuevo" desapareciera de su pantalla. ¿Por qué Sakura no lo contactaba?


**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP. Fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: post-manga/anime. No importa.**

* * *

**USTED NO TIENE MENSAJES NUEVOS**

_Capítulo Único_

Li Syaoran miraba fijamente su nuevo teléfono celular (cortesía de Tomoyo Daidouji), esperando que la estúpida leyenda de "ningún mensaje nuevo" desapareciera de su pantalla. Tenía los ojos irritados de tanto mirarla y unas lagrimillas lubricantes escapaban de las comisuras, pero él se negaba a apartar la vista de allí. Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso, pero sí sabía que era lo suficiente como para comenzar a enloquecer.

¿Por qué no llegaba ningún mensaje? ¿Había pasado algo malo? Estas y muchas otras preguntas se hacía el adolescente de catorce años y, para su creciente frustración, no encontraba respuesta.

Lo que sucedía allí era que hacía más de cinco horas se había despedido de su novia Sakura porque necesitaba atender un asunto urgentísimo, relacionado con una de sus hermanas mayores, y había tenido que dejarla sola en medio de la ciudad, a su suerte para realizar las compras cuando ya le había prometido con anticipación que la ayudaría sí o sí. Al despedirse, Sakura le había asegurado que no había problema y que le llamaría o le enviaría un mensaje, indicándole que ya estaba en su casa, pues sabía que Syaoran se preocupaba mucho por ella.

Pero todavía no había un solo mensaje en su buzón y ella tampoco aceptaba sus llamadas.

¿Y si ella ya estaba cansada de él? ¿Si ya no le quería porque la había dejado sola en medio de la ciudad congestionada?

No, no. Su Sakura no era así. Estaba siendo paranoico.

Empero, todavía no había ningún mensaje.

¿Y si se había topado con un hombre cautivante? ¿Y si ahora mismo le estaba engañándose?

No, no. No podía ser eso. Sakura jamás le haría una cosa como aquella. No después de tanto tiempo. Además, ella le quería.

Sí, ¿pero hacía cuánto tiempo que no se lo decía?

El cerebro de Syaoran le recordó que la última vez que se lo había dicho había sido hacía cuatro días, pero eso no le reconfortó.

Tal vez se había vuelto buena mintiendo.

Oh, no. Sakura no era una mentirosa. Ella era una persona honesta, fácil de leer. Él podría haberse dado cuenta de eso en cualquier momento.

Entonces, ¿por qué no le llamaba?

Un "ring-ring" resonó por toda la sala y Syaoran corrió directo a la sala a descolgar el teléfono. Sofocadísimo y de manera atropellada, contestó:

—¿Bueno, Sakura?

—Uy, ¿no te llama la novia, hermano?

Urgh, era su hermana. No estaba de humor para escucharla. No si consideraba que Sakura estaba pasando el tiempo con un desconocido de finos modales en ese mismo instante por su culpa.

—Luego te llamo —dijo y, sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

Esas hermanas malvadas que tenía. Toda la culpa era de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle hablado por la mañana? ¿Qué acaso no podía aguantarse hasta el anochecer? Por su culpa había perdido a Sakura en manos de un chico extranjero de metro ochenta, rubio y atractivo, jugador de baloncesto y con una beca deportiva y otra académica para Harvard. Daba igual si no se podía tener ambas. Ese Andy podía con todo.

Así que todo el amor que Sakura le juró no pudo competir contra Andy.

Maldito Andy.

Seguro era un ser despreciable que la engañaría cuando regresara a América.

Él era mejor que el idiota de Andy. Jamás engañó a Sakura cuando estuvo en Hong Kong lejos de ella. Ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

¿Cómo pudo dejarlo por Andy?

¿Qué tenía ese bastardo de Andy que no tuviera él?

Ah, sí. Las becas para ir a Harvard.

Si Andy tenía esas becas, tal vez ni siquiera era un mal chico.

A lo mejor Andy era mejor para Sakura que él, después de todo, él ni siquiera pudo hacer las compras con ella.

Se lo merecía. Había descuidado a Sakura y Andy no. Había sido su error.

Era tiempo de retirarse. Si Sakura era más feliz con Andy que con él, entonces debería marcharse dignamente como un hombre. Aunque doliera.

Y dolía.

Dolía mucho.

_Ring-ring_. Un teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era su celular. Con el ánimo bajo, Syaoran tomó la llamada sin echarle siquiera un vistazo al identificador.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Syaoran? ¡Lo siento! ¿Te preocupé? Seguro que sí, ya sé cómo eres. Lo que pasa es que me encontré con mi hermano y Yukito después de despedirnos y me invitaron al cine, así que puse el celular en vibrador y luego lo olvidé en la butaca. Cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba allí y hasta ahora que llego a casa no pude llamarte.

Li Syaoran sintió en ese momento que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Sakura no le engañaba ni le había cambiado por un rubio extranjero de metro ochenta de nombre Andy.

Su Sakura era una persona buena y fiel. Y le amaba. ¿Cómo había podido pensar otra cosa de ella?

Malo, malo. Syaoran era un hombre malo.

—Espera, ahora mismo voy a tu casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué? Ya es muy tar...

_Pi-pi_... La llamada fue cortada por Syaoran.

Sakura pensó que Syaoran había sonado raro. Seguro lo había preocupado mucho.

Oh, Sakura. No sabes cuánto.

Lo primero que hizo Syaoran al llegar a casa de Sakura a la velocidad de la luz, fue correr hacia ella, abrazarla, disculparse por pensar cosas malas sobre su fidelidad y le prometió que, aunque apareciera Andy, él no la dejaría ir tan fácil como había cedido hacía unos momentos. Que, para empezar, no la dejaría ir.

Nunca.

Sakura, que no entendió nada de lo que dijo aparte de que no la dejaría ir, lo abrazó muy fuerte ella también, y le prometió que ella tampoco lo dejaría ir.

Nunca.

¡Ja! ¡Cómete ésa, Andy!

* * *

**Yo sé que Syaoran no parece mucho él, pero fue tan divertido ponerlo a desvariar que casi muero de una hemorragia de arcoíris; también sé que este oneshot en particular es casi un calco de LLAMADAS, pero me vale un reverendo pepino porque de eso me di cuenta hasta que ya había terminado de escribirlo xD (es malo tener tantas historias, nutellitas. Te vuelve senil).**

**Por cierto, si se preguntan por qué estoy actualizando tanto es porque todo esto lo tengo escrito de antes y me alcanzan los shots para publicar a diario hasta el domingo. Espero puedan quedarse conmigo y muchísimas gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review y darme la bienvenida al fandom. Son un amor.**

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucherías mías.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
